Cell-Out
"Cell-Out" is the thirtieth and final episode of the third season of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged ''and is the sixtieth episode overall. Due to it's overall length, the episode has been split up into three parts, similar to Season 1 and Season 2's final episodes. According to KaiserNeko, its duration is almost equal to a Dragon Ball Z movie, making it almost one hour and half. Part One was uploaded on Youtube and transmit live on Twitch on August 31, 2018. Part Two was uploaded on Youtube and transmit live on Twitch on September 7, 2018. Part Three was uploaded on Youtube and transmit live on Twitch on September 14, 2018. Plot Summary Part 1: Mitosis Cell continues to punch Gohan in the face, and while Goku believes that Cell's hand would get cramped eventually, the latter kicks Gohan in the gut. After, Cell calls Gohan durable as his father and soft as his mother, before launching a string of ki attacks at him. Piccolo orders Gohan to dodge, and the latter manages to do so by rolling out of the way, impressing Nail and Kami. After Gohan dodges more attacks, Cell gets behind him and blasts Gohan through multiple plateaus. Jimmy Firecracker declares that Gohan is dead, and a shocked Chi-Chi faints at that news, even though Ox-King reminds her that she has another in the oven. While Piccolo angrily blames Goku for being responsible for Gohan's death, the latter tells Gohan to stop hiding his power, with him blasting out of the rubble. Then, Gohan tells Cell that there might be a reason why Goku sent him to fight him. Whenever he gets backed into a corner, he snaps and hurt people, while his power sky rockets. While Gohan hasn't killed people in the past, Goku feels that if he snapped here, he would kill Cell. Now having Gohan's full "erection", Cell fires a death beam at Gohan, which Krillin recognizes as Freeza's move, and that it killed Vegeta, much to the latter's annoyance who reminds Krillin how Freeza blew him up. Now grappling Gohan, Cell decides to see what would break first, his anger, or his body as he crushes him. While watching this, Goku feels that things are going according to "cake", but Piccolo calls this the final straw, and demands that Goku get out there before Gohan dies. However, Goku explains to Piccolo that this was his plan the entire time. Had he and Gohan came out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber first, then they would have killed Cell first, and that he figured either Krillin or Vegeta would screw up. But when Piccolo asked Goku how he would know if Cell would have killed everybody if he went perfect, Goku explains that the threat he made a week ago would be an idea Cell would never pass up on as he himself would not. After, Goku explains that he won't be around forever, and that he wanted Gohan to be the defender of Earth after he passed away. However, while Piccolo admits that it's a great plan, the one thing Goku failed to realize is that Gohan ''hates fighting. Despite Goku's disarrangement, he realizes what a big mistake he has made as Gohan only came with him into the time chamber in order to spend time with him as any other time he is either dead, training, or both, with everybody else agreeing with Piccolo. Goku asks Krillin for a senzu bean so he could use it on himself, but Krillin refuses to after last time. Unfortunately, this gives Cell plenty of time to grab them, and deem them tournament illegal. Realizing that torture was not going to break Gohan, Cell decides to drag out every other Z-Fighter and kill them, much to Gohan's horror. Before he could do so, Android 16 grabs Cell from behind, and plans on using his nuclear explosive to take Cell with him, and probably most of them. Despite Krillin begging 16 not to do it, the latter said that he has to because if not, Cell would continue to kill everybody. However, after counting down from 10, the explosion doesn't happen, and Future Trunks reveals that Bulma removed it during his repairs. After, Cell blasts at 16, and all but his head was destroyed, flying towards Mr. Satan and company. Back at Kame House, Bulma is pissed that she removed it as she would not have if 16 would go nuclear on Cell, and told Master Roshi that she removed it because she did not want him blowing up when he saw Goku. Now losing interest in killing the Z-Fighters himself, Cell decides that they would kill them, and births out seven blue creatures, much to everybody's disgust. Introducing them to his Cell Juniors, Cell orders his kids to kill the Z-Fighters. As the Z-Fighters fight against the Cell Juniors, a panicked Gohan begs Cell to give Goku a senzu bean and fight him again as this was his father's fight, but Cell says that it was exactly why he despised him. Despite the different races of the group, they were still fighting for the world, and called Gohan a coward for refusing to help out. Meanwhile, Jimmy asks Satan if he has a plan against the Cell Juniors, but the latter deems them dwarves and prepares to run off with the excuses to look for said dwarves agents. However, 16 stops him and asks one of them to bring him closer to Gohan and Cell as he has a way to end this madness. Despite all reason, Mr. Satan agrees to it as he might be able to save the world, especially as he still thinks all of this are tricks. As the Cell Juniors continue to kick the crap out of the Z-Fighters, Gohan tries to make a death threat towards Cell, but comes up short. That leads to an annoyed Cell to ask how hard it was to piss off an eleven year old, before ordering the Cell Juniors to kill the Z-Fighters before he blows up the Earth. While Gohan claims that he was close to the breaking point, a livid Cell tells him that he had his chance, and that it did not matter now. However, 16's head lands after Mr. Satan's threw it towards the two, and tells Gohan that he needs to grow up. Despite Gohan feeling that he was the only one that was suffering, everybody else had their own problems as well, before calling him out as the good man standing by. But, after telling Gohan to stop holding back, Cell crushes 16's head, killing the android. That causes Gohan to finally snap, and let's out his full power. After that, everybody is in shock over Gohan's newest Super Saiyan level. Part 2: Apoptosis After Gohan finishes powering up to Super Saiyan 2, Cell mockingly asked if he was that upset by 16's death. However, Gohan snatches the senzu beans back from Cell, and starts killing the Cell Juniors, with Vegeta and Piccolo stunned over what was happening. One Cell Junior threatens to kill Krillin, but Gohan coldly says that they could always revive him with the dragon balls, rescues him, and kills that Cell Junior. As Cell watches this, he realizes that he has new meaning, and refuses to help the other Cell Juniors as Gohan kills them all. Jimmy Firecracker tries to report on this, but Larry reveals that the camera was broken due to Gohan's power up, and an impatient audience decides to riot again. After killing the Cell Juniors, Gohan tosses Trunks the senzu beans, and the latter gives them to everybody. After coming back to, Goku wonders what to call Gohan's new form, before calling the level a "Super Duper Saiyan". Then, Cell gleefully says that he was happy how Gohan's claims from earlier were not lies, and called him his true challenge, but Gohan punches him in the gut with enough force to give Cell a concussion, and tells him that his Vegeta is showing. Then, Gohan says that as much as he hated the feeling of fighting, he hated Cell more now, and said that he was no longer afraid of killing somebody now. Now terrified of Gohan's power, Cell flies up, and fires a Kamehameha with enough power to destroy the entire planet, but Gohan counters with his own powerful Kamehameha, and overpowers Cell with it. As the dust clears, Piccolo and Trunks see that Cell has survived the beam struggle, but was now missing his crown and left limbs. Goku tells Gohan to end the fight now, but Gohan refuses to as he was not done yet. While Piccolo and Goku are concerned, Gohan berates the latter for his careless actions such as letting Vegeta go during the Saiyan attack, letting Freeza power up to 100%, and throwing his own son to fight off against Cell, then giving him a senzu bean. After regenerating his missing limbs, Cell tries to calm himself down, but when Gohan says that he was starting to get bored, Cell gets enraged a gain and goes into his Power Weighted Form. However, Gohan dodges Cell's attack, and lands a powerful kick that had enough force for him to throw up Cyborg 18. Krillin tries to go after her, but Piccolo stops him, and as Yamcha started to theorize, Cell regresses back into his Semi-Perfect form as 18 is no longer inside him. Piccolo felt offended by seeing Cell's lips, but when Krillin asks if he was offended by Mr. Popo's lips, Piccolo panicly asks if they were allowed to talk about that. As Gohan continues to wreck Cell, Jimmy asks Mr. Satan what was going on, but the latter has no idea what to comment about now that the cameras are off. Goku once again orders Gohan to end the fight now, and the latter reluctantly agrees to it, before muttering that anybody with a blonde hair could. However, Cell refuses to die to a middle schooler with a tantrum, and decides to take everything away from him, inflating himself, and activating his self-destruction sequence. Cell tells Gohan that he thinks he inherited the latter's explosive temper, was going to explode in one minute with enough power to destroy the world, and that even one attack could set him off. Because of that, Gohan gets upset that he did the same thing Goku and Vegeta did before, and asked if this shit was genetic. Meanwhile, Goku decides that its time for him to clean up his mess, says goodbye to his friends, and Instant Transmissions away, much to his friends horror. Teleportating down to where Gohan and Cell are, Goku apologies to Gohan for trying to force his passion of fighting to him, told him that the year they spent together at the Time Chamber was his best ever, and told Gohan to take care of Chi-Chi. With one last goodbye, Goku teleports him and Cell off of Earth, much to Gohan's distraught. Watching this, King Kai praised Goku's decision, but get's horrified when the latter teleported Cell to his planet. Then, Cell exploded, taking everybody with him as King Kai's planet is destroyed. Back on Earth, everybody is sadden over Goku's sacrifice, and Gohan angirly berates himself for letting Cell go that far, and angrily compares himself to Vegeta. However, Krillin manages to calm Gohan down, and reminds him that they still have the dragon balls, just as Jimmy and the crew are at a lost of words over what just happened. Just when Krillin was about to take 18 away with him, Vegeta orders him to put her down, but he refuses, even when Vegeta threatens him. However, a sandstorm erupts, and Cell makes his presence known by singing his song again. While everybody is horrified that Cell survived his explosion, Cell fires a powerful death beam at Trunks. Part 3: Necrosis Trunks collapses from Cell's attack, even though the former commented that it was meant for Tenshinhan. After, Cell tells the now horrified Z-Fighters that his main nucleus survived his self-destruction, allowing him to regenerate back to his Perfect form. In addition, thanks to his Saiyan DNA, he grew stronger from his near death experience, and risen to an even more powerful form that Yamcha dubs "Perfecter Cell". Gohan powers back up to Super Saiyan 2, and tells Cell that he has some shit to get through, only to be interrupted by Trunk's dying noises as he hacked up some blood. Yamcha goes to check on him, but Trunks is dead, and an enrage Vegeta attacks Cell for killing his baby boy. However, Cell survives the attack, knocks down Vegeta, and fires a ki blast to kill him. However, Gohan saves Vegeta as refuses to see anybody else die under his watch, but loses use of his left arm as a result. Cell decides to charge a very powerful Kamehameha that has enough power to destroy the world, and despite Piccolo asking Krillin for a senzu bean, the latter reveals that they're out. While Gohan is angry with Vegeta for charging at Cell, the latter apologizes to him, much to Gohan's shock. Then, Cell says that because he does not age, he's free to roam the stars for his own liking, and Gohan while despondent over his fate, Piccolo urged him not to give up and do right for his father. With a new found determination, Gohan charges a Kamehameha with only one arm, and he and Cell combat with a beam struggle as the Z-Fighters move out of the way with the bodies. However, Gohan is weak from the earlier attack, and starts to waver as the rest of his body becomes numb. However, Goku, calling from King Kai, urges Gohan not to give up, even though the latter feels that he was responsible for all of this happening. However, Goku tells Gohan that if he does not do it, then everybody will die, and with combining his ki with Gohan, the two create a Kamehameha that matches Cell's ki blast. Despite Cell giving another boost of power that briefly pushes back Gohan, Vegeta manages to hit Cell with a blast that stunned the latter momentarily. This gives Gohan the edge as he overpowers Cell, and finally kills him. With the dust cleared, an exhausted Gohan powers down and collapses to the ground. The group decides to go up to the Lookout to regroup, but before Piccolo joins them, he tells Vegeta how surprised he is that the latter did not take any credit on Cell's defeat, before telling him that they would revive his baby boy. Unknown to them, Mr. Satan is still alive, and Jimmy Firecracker and Larry found some more equipment, but only for audio. When asked what happened, Mr. Satan, for the sake of his fans, lies that he was the one that killed Cell with his Megaton Punch. While the citizens accept this and have an orgy to celebrate, King Furry and his servants know that it was Gohan who actually did it. Back at the lookout, Dende heals Gohan back to normal, got upset that the Z-Fighters let him get injured, and Piccolo told Gohan that he did a good job as they would have been dead without him. Just then, 18 awakes, unaware of whats going on, and Piccolo speeds her up on what has happened, before Krillin blurts out that he loves her. However, that pushes 18 to the limit, and she departs, which a dismayed Krillin admits that he was bad at small talk. After, they use the dragonballs to summon Shenron, who is no longer cranky, and Yamcha uses the first wish to revive everybody that was killed during the conflict with Cell. Shenron does so, reviving Trunks, but Tenshinhan realizes that Goku is not back. Dende and Mr. Popo reveal that they could not reverse the one revival limit on Shenron, but they decided to use their second wish to go to New Namek, and have Porunga revive Goku. Just before they could do so, Goku contacts them through heaven, and tells them that he doesn't want to be revived. Between Raditz, Vegeta, Freeza, and the Androids, Goku realized that he has been the epicenter of all their major conflicts on Earth, and tells Gohan to become the dominator. On that note, Goku says his final goodbye to everybody until another major conflict occurs, and Gohan makes him promise to call everyday. Not knowing what to for the second wish, Krillin asks Shernon if he could turn 18 and Cyborg 17 back into humans as he wanted to give them the life that Dr. Gero stole from them. However, Shenron says that he could not do so as it was beyond his power, so Krillin decided to go for the second best option and wishes that 17 and 18 had their bombs removed. With the second wish granted, Shenron departs, and 18 reveals herself, having seeing all of it in secret. While shocked that Krillin didn't use the wish for selfish purposes, 18 is touched by his motive, leaves to go find 17, and promises to keep in touch. Tenshinhan leaves as well, and promises to come back if the world is in danger again, before urging Trunks to wreck Future 17 and 18's shit. Piccolo decides to stay on the lookout with Popo and Dende, and Trunks asked everybody to see him off tomorrow as he was going back to his timeline. Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, and Trunks depart and agree to meet up at Capsule Corp tomorrow. Back at the mountains, Chi-Chi is heartbroken over Goku's decision, but while Gohan calls him "the most dumbest, selfish, and most irresponsible people they knew", he told Chi-Chi how Goku mentioned them before his departure. Back in heaven, King Kai asks Goku if he's sure about his decision, and the latter said that he is, and if anything happened, he could take care of another major problem as he was not afraid of change, before leaving his trust in his friends. At Capsule Corps, Trunks says goodbye to Bulma, and he and Vegeta exchange middle fingers with respect for one another. After Trunks leaves, Gohan senses Goku's spirit with him, but Krillin doesn't know what he's looking at. During the mid credits, 18 visits Krillin at Kame House, and enacts her promise of "rocking his 4-foot world" and is delighted to see how well hung he is. The two then proceed to have sex, which lasts all the way into the night until Krillin launches a Scattering Bullet at the climax. Running Gags/Callbacks Part 1 *At the beginning of the episode, Jimmy Firecracker says, "...we here at ZTV do not condone child violence! We will, however, continue to bring it to you live in high-definition..." is a reference of a quote from And They All Lived Happily Ever... Oh..., "We here at TeamFourStar do not condone child violence" **In both cases, Gohan was the victim of said child violence **Equally what happened to Yamcha be beat out by a Cell Junior and founding hilarious *Gohan has been repeatedly punched in the face by Cell after almost one year and two months since The Hard Cell. *After years of failing, Gohan finally learns how to dodge... just to Piccolo's dismay as he could have dodged better. *'Krillin Owned Count 37-39:' Krillin gets knocked down by a Cell Junior, and gets kicked in the gut twice. *Two references from Season 2 are made: **Both Krillin and Vegeta recall the other's deaths at the hand of Freeza. **Krillin tries to bring back Team Three Star. *Yamcha wants to joining to a Club (but no one wants to) *Gohan's lungs can squeak as Goku's did back in The Punchline, Freeza Burn and DragonBall Z Abridged Movie: Lord Slug *Someone repeating what someone else just said in a mocking tone and adding "that's you" at the end; a example is everyone is mocking Goku for his BIG mistake *Krillin call Android 16 Bro-Bot again, a reference from Tiles and Tribulations. *Vegeta JR. JR. is a reference to Nappa naming one of the Saibamen Vegeta JR. back in Saiyans? On My Planet? (It's More Likely Than You Think). *Mr. Satan once again makes an excuse over supernatural events. *Even in his last minutes of life (and existence), Android 16 still wants to kill Goku, also he asked Gohan to use him to kill his father Part 2 *When a Cell Jr uses Krillin as a hostage, Gohan notes that all it achieves a day trip for the rest of them and a free ice cream sundae for Krillin. This is a callback to Freeza: The Final Cut, in which Chiaotzu says that the next time he dies, he gets a free ice cream sundae *Gohan's ruthless and savage personality is full presented as a psychopathic calm person that make Piccolo say "Red Flag" for his new attitude. *The "Super Duper Saiyan" is reused since News of Future Past. *The "Senzu Bean!" gag returns. This time said by Trunks. *Gohan says "You're boring me" to Cell, as the same way his father do it to Freeza in Freeza: The Final Cut. *Cell's lips jokes return from Advanced Geometry, with Piccolo being offended by his lips, along with both he and Krillin mentioning Mr. Popo's lips *In Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan King Kai jinxed it when he said "That man is going to be the death of me" which it did when Goku killed King Kai, Gregory, & Bubbles on King Kai's planet with Semi-Perfect Cell's self-destruction. *When Cell comes back after his self destruction, he sings a dark version of his song from The "Perfect" Guy. Notably, when he get's to "R for revolution" he sings "which has been televised" instead of "which will be televised". Part 3 *Vegeta yelled "MY BABY BOY!!!" when Future Trunks was killed by Perfect Cell. This is the callback where King Cold witnessing what just happened to his son Freeza in the episode "Cold Cuts". *The "Vegeta No! Vegeta Yes!" quote is a reference from the special "Plan to Eradicate Christmas" *There are two references from Hyperbolic Plot Device: **One of Goku's lines during his motivation speech was telling Gohan to "eat that horse", a line he said to pep up Vegeta. **When 17 wakes up, he comments that he never got that boat he wanted. *Curiously, Gohan begins to have a tone similar to Goku's voice after killing Cell *Another rule of Popo's Training is revealed and is: DON'T eat Popo's stuff *When Trunks is revived, he say that HE had a beautiful desk and he recovered his clothes, making a referece to season 1 and 2 of King Yemma gags *18 makes good on her promise she made during The "Perfect" Guy *'Krillin Owned Count 39 to 0:' Krillin finally has sex with 18, and it's very implied to be great sex, decreasing EVERY TIME THEY DO IT and finally destroying his Owned Counter with a Scattering Bullet climax attack. **This also continues the running gag of people using Ki attacks when they climax, after Vegeta (News of Future Past),Gohan (The History of Trunks), and Goku (It's Been A Year If It's Been A Day). **He is also implied to be surprisingly well-hung in contrast to his height. *In the flashback sequence during Cell's death, when he used Solar Flare to blind everyone in his Semi-Perfect form, a picture of him in his Imperfect Form wearing a one-piece G-string and making a suggestive expression is shown. Cultural References *Goku has an internal monologue stating "Just according to cake" while the screen shows subtitles stating (Translator's Note: "Cake" means "Keikaku") and (Translator's Note: "Keikaku" means "Plan"). This is a reference to an infamous fansub of Death Note which has become a meme. *When Android 16 activates his nucular explosion, Mr. Satan asks for somebody to get him a fridge, a reference to the infamous "Nuke the Fridge" scene from Indiana Jones and the Crystal Skull. *16's line "Where's the kaboom? There was supposed to be a Cell-shattering kaboom." is a reference to Looney Tunes short Hare-Way to the Stars, featuring Bugs Bunny and Marvin the Martian. *The Cell Junior that fights Krillin declares "You're too slow!", leading Krilling to retort "Blue blurry bastard!", a reference to video game mascot Sonic The Hedgehog. **In another reference to Sonic, Cell jumps at one point to the sound of a springboard. *Two Linkin Park references were made: ** At one point, Gohan quotes "One Step Closer" by saying, "I'm one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to--" only to be interrupted by Cell also quoting the song with, "Everything you say to me PISSES ME OFF." **At one point, Cell quotes "In Then End" by saying "You had your chance kid, and in the end, it didn't even matter". *Cell sings the chorus to "Suddenly" by Billy Ocean, after seeing Gohan's power. *Goku references "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory" when Cell inflates himself, and thinks he might turn blue. Also, Goku mistook Krillin as an Oompa Loopa once. *The classic joke from the Kool-Aid Man (OH YEAH!) is used by Cell. *Semi-Perfect Cell references Mr. Creosote's demise from Monty Python's Meaning of Life when he activates his self destruct. "Anything could set me off! A punch, a kick, a wafer thin mint!" *When he dies, Cell sings a cover of Frank Sinatra's "My Way". Cast * *GrantBTW - Guy In Crowd Featuring: *Xander Mobus as Jimmy Firecracker *KaiShiden as Larry the Cameraman Part 2 *MasakoX – Goku, Gohan *Antfish - Mister Satan *Lanipator – Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo *Takahata101 – Cell *Ganxingba - Tenshinhan *Faulerro - Yamcha *GrantBTW - Guy In Crowd *KaiserNeko - King Kai Featuring: *Xander Mobus as Jimmy Firecracker *KaiShiden as Larry the Camerman *Connor McKinley as Riot Guy Part 3 *MasakoX – Goku, Gohan *Antfish - Mister Satan *KaiserNeko - Trunks *Lanipator – Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo, King Furry *Takahata101 – Cell, Dende *Ganxingba - Tenshinhan *Faulerro - Yamcha *GrantBTW - Guy In Crowd *KuuEater - Orgy Guy 1 *Hnilmik - Chi Chi Featuring: *Xander Mobus as Jimmy Firecracker *KaiShiden as Larry the Camerman *Connor McKinley as Orgy Guy 2 *Chris Niosi as Ox-King Trivia *With over one year and two months since The Hard Cell, this is the longest gap between episodes the show has ever had. *This episode's name was "Gohan stars in a million Linkin Park music videos" until September 4th, 2018, where it was changed to the current one. https://twitter.com/KaiserNeko/status/1037059738989723651 **The former title could be a reference to how in the late 00's, a lot of Dragonball Z fan made AMV's used music from the rock band Linkin Park. **While the current title is a play on the phrase "Sell-Out", due to Goku's current nature and relationship with Gohan. **The title was renamed this way, due to lack of communication.https://twitter.com/KaiserNeko/status/1037485461835538433 *This is the first three-parter to have multiple people read the disclaimer for the different parts. For The Punchline; KaiserNeko read all three disclaimers, and for Freeza: The Final Cut; Freeza read all three disclaimers. *With a total runtime of 1:07:59, this is the longest DBZA project ever released. *In the Twitch livestream following the debut of Part 3, the team acknowledged that the Krillin Owned Count is effectively retired going forward, as aside from Krillin starting a successful relationship with 18, he is essentially relegated to the background for the Buu Saga, and anything bad that happens to him that would otherwise raise the count happens to others at the same time (e.g. being turned to stone by Dabura or eaten by Buu), thus negating the gag. This highlights Goku's monologue on change and how he is not afraid of it, as well as effectively changing the status quo. Part 1 *This episode was first released at San Japan during Team Four Star's 18+ panel at 8:30pm central time, while also being streamed at their Twitch TV account around the same time. *Gohan is the second person to read the disclaimer three times, with the first being Vegeta. *Interestingly, part one was released on the same day Toonami first broadcasted the original English dub 20 years ago. *An English cover of Day of Fate ~Spirit VS Spirit~ (feat. Paolo Cuevas & Ani Djirdjirian) was used during Gohan's transformation scene. A few days after the episodes release, the full song was released on multiple music sites such as Spotify and Itunes. *This marks the debut of Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 form. *Each of the Cell juniors are named after the voice actors that have played Cell, aside from Vegeta Jr. Jr. **Norio (Norio Wakamoto; Cell's Japanese voice actor) **Dameon (Dameon Clarke; Cell's Funimation dub voice actor) **Travis (Travis Willingham; Cell's voice actor in several video games when Clarke is unavailable) **Curtis (Takahata101, real name Curtis Arnott; Cell's Abridged voice actor) **Dale (Dale Wilson; Cell's Ocean dub voice actor) **Jonathan (Jonathan Cook; Cell's voice actor in Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout) *In the thumbnail, Gohan's belt and wristbands have switched colors, in the manga, Gohan's belt is red while his wristbands are blue, the same error apears in Ultimate Tenkaichi with kid Gohan Part 2 *This is the first appearance of Android 18 since The "Perfect" Guy. This is also the first appearance of Cell's Semi-Perfect form since the same episode, and his weighted form since My Body is a Temple'O'Trunks. *Goku is the third person to read the disclaimer three times, the first being Vegeta, and the second being Gohan. *Interestingly, Gohan implies that Goku let Vegeta live due to him wanting Vegeta to return as a better fighter. While this is true for the original canon, in the Abridged canon, Goku let Vegeta live because Vegeta claimed that he was sorry. Part 3 *This is the fourth time the word "fuck" has been used uncensored after News of Future Past, Advanced Geometry (even if it's very quiet), and Plan To Eradicate Christmas. *This marks the first appearance of Android 17 since his absorption in Family Reunion. *The "Dramatic Finish" sign from Dragon Ball FighterZ is used during after Gohan desintigrates Cell. **The "Dramatic Finish" yell in FighterZ was performed by the voice of Abridged Teen Gohan, Justin Briner. *Cell is the fourth person to read the disclaimer three times, after Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku. **With this episode, Cell has read the disclaimer in all three of his forms, having read the disclaimer during Advanced Geometry in his Imperfect form, and reading the disclaimer during A Raging Semi in his Semi-Perfect form. *King Furry makes his first voice aperances in DBZA, unlike the actual show, he just barks **Surprisingly that is what fans thought when Beerus would make his debut...........as in purrs *There is a remake of Gohan's Anger from the english FuNimation dub score during Gohan's & Cells' Kamehameha battle. References Category:DBZA Season 3 Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:Team Four Star Category:Cell Saga